A Flower's Bloom
by Little Mouse Chan
Summary: [OneShot] She watched her from the other side of the room, and knew something was different about this girl, and yet the same. The Hyuuga needed help, needed a friend, and she would be the one to giver her what she needed. Sakura Hinata friendship


This is kind of a spur of the moment one-shot friendship idea. I probably did a horrible job describing it since I was pretty tired writing it. But I thought about it, and I think it would make sense for Hinata and Sakura to be close friends, considering they were really a lot alike each other when they were younger. Also, they're in middle school here, because I thought it'd be a better setting then High School, but grade school would be a bit young, so middle it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did… well you probably don't want to know what would happen if I did 3 xD

---

**::A Flower's Bloom::**

She watched her from the other side of the room. The small room was filled with rambunctious students, loud and wild, all goofing off since the teacher sat at his desk with his feet up on the desk, leaning back in his chair and ignoring his class, instead delving into a book. Airplanes and loud comments flew around the room, making the atmosphere of the class tense and loud. And yet she kept her emerald gaze on her. Set apart from the loudness of the class, there was a student who sat by herself, secluded in her little corner of the room. She sat at her desk, her short, dark hair falling in front of her face as she kept her lavender gaze down at her fiddling hands on the desk.

Sakura tilted her head, supporting it with her hands, her elbows against her own desk. Her emerald gaze stayed on the girl in the corner curiously—Hyuuga was her surname? She heard of another Hyuuga in the class ahead of them, but never realized there was another.

"—and so you see, Sakura, the flower doesn't bloom completely and half as beautiful unless it's with some other ones, growing more beautiful with the help of other flowers after the bud is parted… Sakura-chan? Are you listening?" The blonde beside her asked, huffing for a moment as she noticed her friend gaze distractingly in another direction. Ino waved her hand in front of the pink haired girl's face, slightly perturbed, "_Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura blinked and looked up at Ino, her friend since she was back in grade school. "I'm sorry Ino-chan, what about flowers?" Sakura asked again, trying to pay attention this time, though her eyes once again averted towards the lonesome Hyuuga. Ino sighed at her friend's obvious distraction, and followed her gaze towards the young, shy looking girl.

"Ah, Hyuuga Hinata." Ino nodded idly, "I heard her cousin in another class has looks to challenge Sasuke-kun!" She said, seemingly excited, before making a face and sticking her chin up, "But of course, Sasuke-kun will always be better."

Amazingly, Sakura could not think of the raven haired Uchiha at the moment- the boy all the girl's had swooned over. "Hyuuga Hinata?" She repeated, "Is she new? I've never seen her before." Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly once more.

Ino nodded, "Just relocated here to join her cousin in this school I heard. Apparently her father was not happy with her old one. I didn't pay attention to details." Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?" Ino asked curiously, eyeing her friend once more.

Sakura did not answer right away, but studied the Hyuuga girl once more. She seemed frightened, nervous, and way to shy for her own good. The pink haired girl noticed how quiet Hinata was, how set apart she was- whether she had done it purposely, or if it was just how things went in class. Sakura frowned; the girl looked so helpless, as well as in need of it. She reminded her of someone, though Sakura could not place whom. With another prod from Ino, Sakura looked back at the blonde and shrugged, "It's nothing." She decided, shrugging off thoughts of the Hyuuga girl now, and soon delving back into a conversation with the blonde about the normal things middle school girls did.

**::  
**

Class passed rather slowly, but within time the lunch bell finally rung, signally the classes to go out and grab their food. The school grounds were open for lunch, and most students took advantage of the beautiful day, deciding to have picnic like lunches with their friends. Sakura sat beneath a tree with a few of her friends; Ino, TenTen, and Temari, nibbling on their lunches while mingling and talking about their classes. TenTen and Temari were in a heated debate about different weapons, Temari declaring that fans could overrule any weapon if used right, while TenTen claimed she could find one that would rip through fans in a second. Ino set her comments in when needed, but could be seen gazing googly eyed at the raven haired boy that was being tormented to no end by the class clown. Sakura had once more gone off in her own world, her green eyes gazing around the campus until they landed upon the Hyuuga girl from class.

She was sitting alone, once again secluded from others, and even when people would pass, they would walk by without even noticing the dark haired girl. Sakura could tell Hinata noticed this, for each time someone passed her head lifted ever so slightly, her eyes beginning to light up with hope, until they passed causing her to droop her head once more and silently nibble at her lunch.

"Heh, see that girl over there? What a freak…" Ears pricked up at the sound, Sakura glanced to the side slightly to notice a few girls talking to each other, making motions over to Hinata. "I mean," The one continued, "What's with her hair? It looks like she has a duck sitting on her head! No wonder no one has come around to go up to her, she's all silent and lonesome, probably thing "oh woe is me"." The girl laughed spitefully.

"Yeah," Another agreed with a snicker, "I bet she's only acting all shy to look cute for the guys!"

One gasped, "You think she's going to steal Sasuke-kun?"

Another gasped followed, "She'd better not! We'll just have to take care of her then!"

Sakura frowned, by this time seething. She had had enough, Hinata obviously never did anything to them, so Sakura quickly got to her feet and walked dutifully towards the Hyuuga, shoving roughly past the group of troublesome girls who scoffed, offended. Ignoring the girls' snide comments, Sakura continued over to the Hyuuga, stopping in front of her with her hands on her hips. Hinata looked up nervously, staring up at the green eyed girl with timid fear. "A-Ano…" was all the girl could muster.

Sakura leaned over her with an annoyed look, "How can you let them talk about you like that?" Sakura asked, knowing that those girls had been in definite hearing range of the shy girl. "Don't let them walk over you like that!"

"A-Ano… I-I'm sorry…" Hinata replied almost inaudibly, bringing her hands up, fiddling with her chop sticks as she looked down. Sakura huffed and frowned, before her expression softened noticeably. Squatting down, Sakura gently lifted Hinata's face up, looking at her with a warm smile. Hinata looked up nervously, and Sakura could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes, noticing the girl's body start to shake slightly in preparation for a quiet fit of crying.

"You're Hinata-chan, ne?" Sakura asked, her tone noticeably softer and features calmed with a gentle smile. The Hyuuga nodded timidly, quickly wiping away her tears. "That's a really pretty name, Hinata-chan, you know that?" Sakura commented gently. Hinata blinked and shook her head, before pausing with apparent confusion on how to answer so she could please the girl, and changing her action into a nod. Sakura laughed softly. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. There's nothing to be nervous about." She reassured.

Hinata blinked and looked up at the pink haired girl with surprise and awe. No one had ever bothered to come up to her before like this, try to reassure her and make her feel better. She did not deserve to feel good like that; that's what everyone said and what she had believed. "A-Ano… o-okay…" Hinata said quietly, "A-Ano… what's y-your name…?" She asked quietly, before flinching a bit, feeling she had once again asked something stupid.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl answered kindly, before straightening up and holding out her hand in an offer of kindness, condolence, and friendship. "Want to come over and sit with us, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's pupil-less eyes widened as she blinked again, staring up at the girl with disbelief. Finally catching herself, Hinata nodded quickly, rubbing her eyes furiously with one hand to rid her of the rest of the tears, before shyly taking Sakura's hand with her other. "A-Ano.. h-hai. I w-would like th-that." Hinata answered, her tone very quiet, with a natural timidness to it.

Sakura's smile widened gently as she helped the Hyuuga up, and led her over to her small group of friends. She knew what this girl needed; a helping, guiding hand, a friendly smile and kind words to be reassured with. But most of all, she needed a friend. Hinata needed someone to help her bloom, help her find the beauty within herself and accept it, as well as protect her from those whom would try to tear the flower apart. Sakura pulled Hinata over to where the other's sat, and plopped to the ground, motioning for Hinata to take the seat beside her. Their arrival sparked the other girl's attention, causing TenTen and Temari to stray from their debate and Ino to unglue her eyes from the Uchiha.

"Oi Sakura, who's this?" Temari asked, looking over at Hinata with a scrutinizing gaze, not meaning to seem intimidating. Hinata quickly averted her lavender eyes to ground, fiddling with the edge of her skirt nervously. Temari blinked as she noticed she made the girl uncomfortable and quickly tried to make up for it, "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! You're welcome here, don't worry!" The older student said quickly, waving her hands in front of her.

Sakura stifled some laughter and patted Hinata's shoulder, "This is Hyuuga Hinata-chan, I invited her to eat lunch with us." Sakura explained, prodding Hinata to look up and say something.

"A-Ano… hello…" Hinata said shyly, but was warmly welcomed by the other girls with kind smiles and happy greetings. Hinata's face brightened slightly as she finally felt accepted with these girls, something she had never known. Sakura smiled happily, wrapping an arm around the Hyuuga's shoulder, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. You're with friends now." She reassured her.

Ah! That was it! Hinata reminded Sakura of… herself. When she was in grade school, the pink haired girl had much alike to this raven haired girl; picked on and soon forced into seclusion, having no one to call a friend to help her out of it. If it was not for Ino, Sakura was not sure where she would be now. Sakura could understand some of the trouble this girl had, and was now determined to help Hinata like how Ino had helped her. Hinata smiled, a small, hesitant smile, but a smile none the less- one that grew lighter with the reassurance and acceptance of the other girls and Sakura. Sakura's emerald eyes twinkled kindly; she would help Hinata bloom from the little bud she was, into a beautiful flower.

**::Fin::**


End file.
